Hell's Arrow
by AnatasiaBradleyWhiteRanger
Summary: Oliver wasn't the only one stranded on the island. He had his twin sister Briar with him. How much different would the story be with Briar in the mix? Would Slade turn out evil? What about Malcolm? Is Thea the only one who isn't Robert Queen's child? (SladexOC Oliverx?) Nice!DetectiveLance, Thea and Tommy know, Maori!Slade (Updates may be slow but faster than my other stories)
1. The return to Starling

A/N: Oliver and Briar are 29 when they get back not 27 and Slade is 36 when they return to Starling city. I did this because of the age gap that would have been between Slade and Briar.

Disclaimer: I do now own Arrow or any of the characters associated with the show. I do own my own plot inserts and Briar my OC and any other OC's I bring in. So if you recognize it I don't own it, if you don't I own it...unless you've never seen the show, then this is just awkward.

* * *

Chapter 1:

Briar and Oliver stood in the hospital room. Oliver stared out the window while his sister leaned against the window frame and sighed.

The blonde male turned to his sister. "We'll find him Bri." He said placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

His twin looked at him with saddened blue-green eyes. "I know Ollie. I just wish we could have found him before leaving the island." They heard the doctor outside and returned to their original positions.

Hearing the door open Briar was able to make out the doctor talking to their mother. "Twenty percent of their bodies are covered in scar tissue. Second-degree burns on their backs and arms. X-rays on Oliver show at least twelve fractures that never properly healed. On Briar the x-rays showed eight of the same type of fractures."

"Have they said anything about what happened?" Moira asked.

"No. They've barely said anything. If they do it's only to each other." The doctor replied. "Moira, I'd like you prepare yourself. The Oliver and Briar you lost might not be the twins they found."

"Oliver. Briar." Moira said as she stepped into the room.

Briar tensed slightly at their mother's voice. She saw Oliver out of the corner of her eye shift slightly, he was getting ready to have their mother closer than anyone had been to him in a while. Truth be told, if Moira tried to hug Briar, the girl was more likely to put their mother on her back. It was just the way the island had changed them. Briar saw Oliver look at her, sigh and turn around to face their mother. "Mom." Briar mentally sighed at the fake tears Oliver had produced. They had to fool everyone it seemed. Though she had told Oliver that she _was_ going to tell Thea everything. They couldn't leave their sister in the dark.

It would only come back to bite them in the end.

Moira moved to meet Oliver. "Oh. My beautiful boy."

Briar tried to not let it get to her. Briar had always been closer to their father after all. She hardly knew Moira. Especially since their father had allowed Briar to join all those self-defense classes when she was young, it seemed though, that the straw the broke the camel's back was Robert signing Briar up for fencing classes.

She winced as she saw Moira hug Oliver tightly. Before Moira's attention turned to her. "Briar. Oh Briar." She released Oliver and made her way over to the other girl.

Oliver gave his sister a sympathetic look as Moira took the girl into her arms and started crying. Through it all Briar wore a mask of sadness as their mother hugged her. ' _Just relax Briar, soon you'll be home and talking to Thea.'_ Briar pulled away and walked over to the boxes that had been brought with her and Oliver from China. Moira said something about arranging their release and a car to take them home before leaving.

Briar looked at Oliver and nodded. "Time to put on the masks?" She asked.

"Until we get alone with Thea? Yeah." Oliver responded. He smiled faintly at her. "We can do this Bri. Just take a deep breath alright?" He said hugging her close.

"I'll feel better when we're with Thea, and when we finally find him teina*." But Briar took a deep breath anyway and soon they were all piled in a car headed for the Queen Mansion.

?~/~/~/~?~/~/~/~?

Pulling up to the castle that was Queen Mansion made Briar nostalgic for the island already. She had always seen her home as a cage and now she was being forced back into it. But she put on a smile for her mother as she noticed Oliver was doing. Getting out and hearing Oliver tell the driver that he and Briar would get their crates, they followed their mother inside.

"Your rooms are exactly as you left them. I never had the heart to change a thing."

"Oliver, Briar." A deep british voice greeted. The twins turned to look and saw their father's best friend Walter Steele. "It's damn good to see you." He said honestly.

Briar had always liked Walter, he was a good man and had never lied to them. He had been a good fencing partner on days when Briar would visit her father at the company but wanted a challenge so the man would spar with her and laugh all the while. For the first time since they got back Briar's smile was genuine. "Walter!" She said her eyes filling with happiness.

"You remember Walter, your father's friend from the company." Moira explained to a confused Oliver.

Briar noticed her brother's gaze shift to someone who had just entered the room and found her own gaze softening at the sight of the woman. They both approached the maid who had basically raised them. "It's good to see you, Raisa."

"Welcome home, Mr. Oliver, Ms. Briar."

"We missed you Raisa." Briar replied as her brother hugged the woman.

"Mr. Merlyn phoned. He wants to join you for dinner." Raisa said talking to Moira.

Briar flinched slightly at the mention of Tommy. They might have to tell him as well. Tommy was a steady friend, he wouldn't turn on them because of their mission in Starling.

Moira smiled. "Wonderful." We heard a door close upstairs and we both smiled, knowing who it was. "Oliver? Briar? Did you hear that?"

The twins ignored her and continued towards the stairs. Briar's smile got bigger as she heard the footsteps get closer.

"Hey sis." Oliver greeted Thea with a genuine smile gracing his face. Briar could hardly contain herself from rushing to meet Thea but waited for their sister to get to them.

"I knew it! I knew you were both alive!" Thea said running down the stairs and threw her arms around first Oliver then Briar. "I missed you both so much." She said with tears in her voice.

Briar held her close as Oliver continued to smile. "You were with us the whole time." He said.

"We need to explain some things to you later Thea. I promise we'll tell you everything." Briar whispered in her little sister's ear. "But there are things mom and Walter cannot know. That no one else can know." Thea, while confused nodded against her sister's shoulder.

"Alright Bri. We'll talk later."

?~/~/~/~?~/~/~/~?

Later that night Briar and Oliver were in their own rooms. Briar walked out of her bathroom and made her way to the box on the bed. Running her hands over it almost lovingly, she undid the locks and opened the lid. Closing her eyes for a moment she opened them once more and caught sight of the bundle of cloth inside. Smiling sadly she picked it up, only to have it be revealed as a keffiyeh, the same one Slade had worn on the island. Placing it down on her bed, she ran her hands over the hood that Shado had worn. Her brother had the one from Yao Fei in his own crate. The next thing her hand rested on was the twin katana. Slade had disappeared from the island, leaving these behind and she felt compelled to take them with her. Dressing for dinner she made her way to Oliver's room, knowing that his mind was probably going the same place her's was.

"Oliver?" She asked quietly opening the door to see her brother, fresh out of the shower standing in front of the window.

"After five years, everything that was once familiar is now unrecognizable. The face I see in the mirror is a stranger." He said in a broken voice. Then he jerked.

"Oliver? Come on come out of the flashback. You're back in Starling, you're safe." Briar said as she walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder. After getting him to come out of the flashback, she left him to dress.

They met in the front foyer when a door opened behind them.

"What did I tell you?" Came a familiar voice. "Yachts suck." ' _Ah, good old Tommy'_ Briar thought smiling as an answering smile came to Oliver's face.

They both hugged. "Tommy Merlyn."

"I missed you buddy." Tommy said pulling out of the hug. He turned to Briar. "I even missed you little Warrior Princess."

Briar smiled and shook her head. "How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that Mr. Magician." She said hugging him as well. "Missed you too Tommy."

We were sitting at the table eating dinner, so far the conversation was all on Tommy and he was taking full advantage to try and make them laugh. "Ok. What else did you miss? Super bowl winners - Giants, Steelers, Saints, Packers, Giants again. A black president, that's new. Oh, and "Lost," they were all dead...I think." Briar chuckled at his attempt at humor.

"What was it like there?" Thea asked.

Briar saw Oliver tense up at the question but it was Thea, so he didn't take it to heart. "Cold."

Tommy picked back up again. "Tomorrow, you and me, Oliver, we're doing the city. You've got a lot to catch up on. You're welcome to tag along Briar if you want?"

"I'm alright Tommy, I've got a few things I need to do. But thanks for the invite." Briar said smiling.

"That sounds like a great idea." Moira piped in.

"Good. Then I was hoping to swing by the office." Oliver replied.

"Well, there's plenty of time for all that. Queen Consolidated isn't going anywhere." Walter replied and Briar could see he meant well, but Oliver would probably take it as a barb.

Raisa tripped and fell into Oliver. "Oh, I am so sorry, Mr. Oliver."

Briar smiled as Oliver replied in Russian. Trying to tell her it was alright and wasn't her fault. But the oldest Queen daughter saw the reaction of everyone else at the table and mentally sighed. ' _This is going to be harder than we thought.'_

"Dude, you speak Russian?" Tommy asked impressed.

Then Walter had to put his foot in his mouth. "I didn't realize you took Russian at College, Oliver."

Briar saw her brother bristle. "I didn't realize you wanted to sleep with my mother, Walter." He replied in kind with a subtle glare aimed at the man.

Thea sighed and leaned back. "I didn't say anything."

"You didn't have to Thea. It was obvious from the beginning, to both Oliver and I." Briar replied staring her mother down while Oliver's gaze stayed fixed on Walter.

"Oliver, Briar, Walter and I are married, and I don't want either of you to think that either one of us did anything to disrespect your father." Moira said jumping to the man's defense.

"We both believed that Robert, like you both, were, uh, well, gone." Walter managed to get out under Oliver's intense gaze.

"It's fine." Oliver replied. "May I be excused?" At Moira's nod he started walking off taking an apple with him.

Tommy spoke up, Briar saw the look on his face. Tommy was worried about Oliver and was doing his best to help his friends. "Hey, don't forget about tomorrow, buddy."

Oliver nodded at him and winked at Thea as he left patting Tommy on the shoulder before exiting the room.

Briar sighed loudly. "You all really don't get it do you?" She said standing up herself. "Five years may have been a long time for you to forget and get over it. But for me and Oliver? It was fresh everyday." She didn't wait for her mother to let her go she just nodded at Thea, slapped Tommy on the shoulder and left.

?~/~/~/~?~/~/~/~?

Later in Briar's room, Oliver sat on the bed waiting for Thea to join the twins.

"It'll be alright teina, Thea wants answers, we'll give them to her. She'll understand." Briar said trying to calm her brother down. He was nervous about telling Thea about the island.

Oliver sighed. "I know tuahine*. I'm just worried about her reaction to what dad told us is all." He said squeezing her hand in response.

A knock came at the door and Briar smiled. "Come in Thea."

The girl poked her head in and smiled sadly seeing the twins looking nervous. "Hey guys, it's just me. Whatever you have to tell me, I'll listen. I won't judge you." She said sitting next to Oliver and rubbing his back in soothing circles.

Briar sighed and began their tale. Starting from when the yacht went down, to when they were captured by Fyers men. At the description of what they went through, Thea sobbed. Briar smiled at her in comfort. When she got to the part with Slade, Oliver had to take over because Briar had a hard time talking about him. The twins had to stop when they mentioned meeting Shado. By this time Briar was trying hard not to just break down crying.

Thea looked at her sister. "You fell in love with him...didn't you?" She said softly.

Briar gave her sister a watery smile. "At first I hated him. But I grew to like him, he was there for me when Ollie couldn't be. It grew to respect when he found out about my abilities with self-defense and then he was impressed at my knowledge with swords. The twin katana's I brought back with us were his that he left on the island."

"What happened to him?" Thea asked hugging her sister.

"We don't know. But we're looking for him." Oliver answered. "He's like a brother to me and we want answers about his disappearance. But first we have to find him."

Thea nodded and smiled at her siblings. "Alright, I think you've told me enough for one night. Get some sleep both of you, and remember, if you need to talk to someone else, I'm here."

"Thanks Speedy." Briar said quietly.

Thea hugged them once more before leaving the room.

?~/~/~/~?~/~/~/~?

Later on after they had both separated to their rooms, Oliver and Briar were both asleep on the floor of their rooms in front of the open window. The sound of the storm outside helping them to fall asleep. But for Oliver, it brought back memories of the sinking of the Queens Gambit. Luckily, Oliver, Briar and their father were the only ones on board besides the crew when it went down.

Briar heard the shout and was up and running to Oliver's room. "Teina!" She shouted going near him and keeping the other's back. "Don't. It will only make him violent when he wakes up. Let me wake him up." She said as she looked at her family who had also rushed into the room.

"It's just Oliver having a nightmare." Moira tried to refute.

"This is not just any nightmare! From everything that has happened to us, we react violently when woken up by anyone we have not seen in recent years." Briar replied keeping her mother back. "Walter! Keep her back!" She yelled at the man. Walter nodded and grabbed a fighting Moira.

Thea watched in concern but knew to take her sister's words to heart.

Briar walked over to Oliver, making as much noise as she could. "Ollie? Teina? Come on, it's just a memory, you're not there anymore, you're home, not on the yacht." She tried to soothe.

Oliver woke startled, at first he tried to knock her over but she managed to stop the attack and hold his arms in a tight grip. He came back to his senses and looked at her. "I'm sorry….I'm so sorry." He whispered brokenly.

Briar took her twin into her arms. "It's alright teina. It's alright." She whispered holding him. "E kore koutou kei muri i reira. Kei a koe haumaru." She said relaxing as he calmed. She was aware of everyone staring at her but paid it no mind as she felt her brother fall back asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Briar walked into Oliver's room to see him opening his own box. Inside it held their father's book of names, Yao Fei's hood, and Oliver's bow. "Come on Oliver. Let's head out."

Briar left Oliver to deal with Thea's friend who had brought over drugs for them. Briar rolled her eyes and continued down the stairs. "I'll see you later Oliver!" She shouted as she left the house. Briar made her way to the Glades, just wandering around, reliving her time before the sinking. She smiled as she saw Laurel and her sister Sarah outside of CNRI. "Laurel! Sarah!" She called out getting the two brunette girls' attention.

Sarah squinted her eyes then opened them in shock. "Briar?! We heard you two had been found but we weren't sure how you were."

Laurel had a look of relieved shock on her face. "Hellcat?" She whispered Briar's old nickname.

"Yeah, I'm back birdie." Briar said laughing at Sarah's scowl at the old nickname she hated. "Hey Laurel. Oliver's with Tommy touring the city after being gone so long. I thought I'd just come back here and wander around for a while. I'm glad I bumped into you." Briar said internally wincing at the nickname. For some reason, there were a lot of people who called her that. Shado and Slade among them.

Laurel couldn't take it anymore she lunged forward and hugged the lost Queen girl. "We had lost hope so many times. I'm so glad you're alright."

"Well, alright is relative." Briar pulled back with a wince at the memories. Briar looked around. "Is there somewhere we can go talk? There's something I need to tell you." At the nod she got from the sisters they led her to Laurel's apartment.

"So what's wrong Briar?" Sarah as concerned as Laurel got them all some water, remembering that Briar had never drank before and figuring that she wouldn't start now.

"Well, despite what me and Oliver have said, we weren't alone on the island." She told them about Fyers, about the torture they went through under Billy's sword. Her breath hitched as she started to explain Slade. "There's another reason I'm glad I ran into you. There's someone from the island, someone who kept us alive that we've been trying to find."

"If there's anything I can do to help you know I'll try Briar." Laurel encouraged.

"Thanks Laurel." Briar whispered, she closed her eyes then opened them with a sigh. "His name is Slade Wilson. He's an ex-ASIS agent who got stranded on the island. Billy was his partner before he betrayed Slade and joined Fyers. Slade didn't give up on us and helped Ollie change for the better. Oliver sees him as a brother and I...I fell in love with him." She said softly. At seeing the shock on the girls faces she continued. "At first we butted heads like crazy, I didn't approve of his training technique when it came to Oliver but we came to a kind of understanding. He took up Oliver's hand to hand and I tried to teach Ollie swordplay. We had to learn in order to survive. My background in self-defense and fencing helped a lot. Slade become impressed at my knowledge of swords, and respect followed when he learned how long I had been learning self-defense. He didn't expect it out of a "billionaire princess"." Briar said laughing at the memory. "After that it kind of just felt natural for us to always be talking about techniques or strategies to get off the island or to take out Fyers men. It was kill or be killed on the island and he helped get me and Ollie through it. But near the end of our time on the island, he vanished. We don't know what happened and he would _never_ leave his twin katana's behind and he did. I just...I have to find him." She finished looking at the sisters.

"Is it mutual?" Laurel asked looking directly into Briar's eyes. She had always felt protective of the girl even after her and Oliver split, mutually agreeing they were better as friends.

Briar's eyes brightened at that. "Yes. It wasn't just because we were both stranded either. I never told anyone this but...I was being recruited by different defense agencies. Including ASIS. I went there for about a month. This was about seven months before the sinking. I met him during my time there, though on the island I didn't realize it was him at first. He's a good man Laurel. He's just had some _really_ bad luck with his ex-wife."

Laurel nodded satisfied. "Alright I'll see what I can dig up. I'll get my dad to help too, he was glad when the news report came up about you two being found. He may not really like Oliver because of the way he was before, but he's never had anything against you Hellcat."

Briar chuckled. "Thank you Laurel, you too Sarah. I'm glad there's someone else besides Ollie and Thea I can talk to about this. But, about us not being alone on the island...besides mentioning Slade…"

Sarah cut her off. "We won't tell anyone anything about that. Only that you have a friend from ASIS you were worried about because he went off the grid and you met him before the sinking. It's the truth after all." She shrugged with a knowing smile.

"Thanks again, I should get going I was going to meet Ollie after Tommy brought him back." Briar said standing and hugging the sisters. "I'll see you soon." She left the apartment and felt the panic alarm on her bracelet go off warning her that Oliver was in trouble. Ducking into a side alley she changed into Shado's hood and put her katana's on her back. "Hang on Ollie. I'm coming." She whispered as she ran towards where the GPS was showing he was. Getting to an old abandoned warehouse she frowned as she saw Oliver and Tommy tied up to chairs. Getting her daggers ready, she heard them talking about her father and asking if he had told Oliver anything. She growled as they tased him.

She waited until Oliver had slipped his zip cuffs, before jumping to the ground and helping him take out the kidnappers. While Oliver handled the first and second, she went after the other two who had managed to get out of the warehouse. Motioning Oliver to stay with Tommy, she raced after them. Catching up to the first she slit his throat after stopping him with a dagger she threw at his leg. Grabbing the dagger, she saw the second man on the nearby rooftop, avoiding the bullets he was firing she finally caught up to him inside another warehouse and knocked him down, holding his neck in her hands. "He killed that man."

"You don't have to do this!"

"Yes I do. Nobody can know our secret." She finished breaking his neck.

~/~/~/~/~/~?~/~/~/~/~/~?

She made it back home in time to see Officer Lance interviewing Oliver and Tommy. Oliver was explaining about the hooded woman and man who had saved them.

"So that's your story. A guy in a green hood and a girl in a black one flew in and singlehandedly took out four armed kidnappers. I mean who are they? Why would they do that?" He asked skeptical.

"I don't know. Find them and ask." Oliver replied trying not to be snarky.

It didn't work.

Lance turned to Tommy. "Yeah. What about you? You see the hood guy or girl?"

Tommy still looked dazed and out of it. He had been unconscious the entire time so obviously he wouldn't have seen anything. "I saw...just movement. Everything blurry. I was kind of out of it."

"Yeah. It's funny, isn't it? One day back, and already somebody's gunning for you. Aren't you popular?" Lance said with a smirk.

"Ollie? Are you alright what's going on?" Briar felt now was a good time to intervene. She walked over to her brother and Tommy.

Immediately Lance's demeanor changed. "You're brother and Tommy were kidnapped. They say some guy and girl in hoods saved them. How are you Hellcat?"

"I'm alright Mr. Lance. I heard rumors of those two hooded vigilante's in the Glades when I was there a half hour ago. I wasn't sure if I should believe it or not." Briar said sitting down next to Oliver. "You two alright?" She asked her brother and Tommy.

They nodded with small smiles. "It's a good thing you didn't come with us Princess. You would have been taken as well." Tommy said with a worried frown.

"I'm more worried about you two." The blonde girl replied. "Thanks for bringing them back Mr. Lance."

"Were you able to identify the men?" Moira asked.

"Scrubbed identities, untraceable weapons. These were pros." Lance's partner replied.

"They probably figured you'd pay a king's ransom to get your boy back. Or a Queen's ransom, as it were."

"If Oliver can think of anything else, he'll be in touch. Thank you, gentlemen, for coming." Walter said standing up and addressing the two detectives.

The man smiled and nodded. "I should get going. Got a lot of paperwork that needs to be filed for this kind of thing." He said shaking everyone's hands. "Oh and uh, Briar? I'm helping Laurel with that thing you asked her about." He whispered to the girl when he passed her.

She smiled at him and nodded in thanks as he left.

~?~?~?~?~?~/~?~?~?~?~?~/

Later on in Oliver's room the twins were looking at the notebook. "Laurel mentioned something about an Adam Hunt when I visited her. His name is in the book Bri."

His twin nodded. "Alright then. His warning is tonight, if he doesn't comply…"

"Then his end has come." Oliver finished agreeing.

They left later and Briar noticed a car in the drive and a man she had never seen before standing in front of it with their mother.

"Oliver, Briar, I want to introduce you to someone. John Diggle." The dark skinned man walked forward and nodded at them. "He'll be accompanying you both from now on."

"We don't need a babysitter." Oliver replied.

"Darling, Oliver's a grown man and Briar a grown woman. If they don't feel they need armed protection…" Walter stepped in. Briar was grateful that he was backing them up.

Moira made a noise of protest. "Yeah, I understand, but this is something I need." She was playing the guilt card. Briar's eyes narrowed.

' _The only men I trust to have my back are Oliver and Slade. And Slade is still missing.'_ Briar thought to herself mentally assessing John Diggle. He held himself like a soldier. ' _Probably Special Forces, retired. He doesn't want to be here protecting us but he has no choice. All in all I don't think he's going to be too much trouble to slip away from.'_ She finished her mental assessment and gave Oliver a small nod that only he would see.

"Alright, alright. I'll relent." Oliver said giving up and looking over at Diggle himself.

* * *

A/N: Yes I know there are a lot of line breaks...suck it up, scene changes are hard for me to do sometimes and that's just the way my mind works.

Hopefully this isn't just another rehashed version of the episodes. I will be adding my own stuff in as you can see and since Sarah never went on the yacht with them, things down the road are going to be different in her regard. So Lance has less of a reason to hate Oliver now, and the hunt for Slade is going to turn out similarly but differently than the show.

I'm planning on doing each episode in two chapters, depending on the content, I may or may not give all of the flashbacks, maybe just the ones with Slade on the island IDK yet. Hopefully I've done this right and Briar isn't a mary sue. Also if my Maori is off, blame google. If there are corrections you want to tell me about feel free, I don't speak the language so any help would be appreciated.

*Maori translations (courtesy of google so if they're wrong please feel free to correct me)

Teina-brother

Tuahine-sister

e kore koutou kei muri i reira. kei a koe haumaru.- you're not there anymore. You're safe.


	2. The Return part two

A/N: So here's chapter two and the last half of the first episode.

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Arrow. Look at the first chapter for the full disclaimer.

* * *

Chapter 2:

Briar's POV

We were in the car going to the abandoned warehouse that Oliver and I had found that would be perfect for our 'lair' as it were. A training facility that we could go to when we needed to. I was staring out the window and just watching the scenery go by, waiting for Oliver's signal to ditch Diggle.

"So… What do we call you?" Oliver asked trying to break the tension.

"Diggle's good, Dig if you want." The man replied.

"You're ex-military?" I asked joining the conversation.

Diggle seemed slightly surprised at me joining in but recovered. "Yes, ma'am. 105th Airborne out of Kandahar, retired. Been in the private sector a little more than four years now. I don't want there to be any confusion Mr. Queen, Ms. Queen. My ability to keep you from harm will outweigh your comfort. Do we have an agreement?" He asked.

But we were already out of the car.

"I honestly feel a little bad ditching him, but," I shrugged as we walked towards the warehouse. "at least we lost him."

Oliver chuckled and nodded. "That we did little sister."

"Hey! I'm older than you by five minutes!" I protested as we got to the old factory.

Making it over the gate, we made our way inside. Abandoned was an apt word for this place. "The abduction was unexpected, it's forced us to move up our plans, but what I told the police was true. The two people in the hoods were in that warehouse."

"And we're just beginning." I finished grinning at my brother. "Let's get to work Ollie."

Oliver knocked a hole in the floor and I got the equipment ready to send down. I got it set up while Oliver continued to do demo on the underground part of the warehouse. I nodded at him when everything was hooked up and he turned on the power. I smiled as everything lit up. We continued doing this for a few weeks, making sure to cover our tracks as we filled up the 'lair' under the factory with things we would need to help us in our quest with taking care of the list. Oliver smiled as the computer came online then walked over and started making more arrows. I had finished making the first round of my supply and was now taking care of making sure our systems were untraceable and off the grid.

We brought our crates with us after everything was set up, I nodded at Oliver as he opened his and I opened my own. Seeing Yao Fei's hood in his and Shado's in mine helped me know that what we were doing was right.

I smiled as I watched Oliver do target practice with the tennis balls. "You alright?"

"Yeah. You good?"

"I'm ready to go if you are." I heard him turn on the news where they were bringing up the charges against Adam Hunt that Laurel was levying against him.

"Adam Hunt. His crimes go deeper than fraud and theft, but he's been able to bully, bribe, or kill anyone who's gotten into his way." I read off as we got ready.

"He hasn't met us yet."

"You ready for this Ollie?" I asked as I got into my suit. It was leather like Oliver's but instead of green, mine was black with orange micro stitching. My hood up only my mask could be seen, it had orange flames licking up the sides. My mouth was visible but everything else was covered. Oliver decided to use green grease paint over his eyes. I nodded to him when I was finished.

"Let's go on a Hunt."

?~/~/~/~?~/~/~/~?

"You remind Grell I put him on the bench, I can take him off. I will turn him into a cautionary tale." We heard Hunt's voice echo through the parking garage.

"Yes, Mr. Hunt."

"And this attorney Laurel Lance, you said she wasn't going to be a problem anymore." Hunt continued making my blood boil. "I told you to fix that situation. Why are you still here?" He asked one of his goons who left after that.

I nodded at Oliver and activated my voice modulator. He shot an arrow at one of the lights and I fired one soon after hitting one of the bodyguards.

The remaining guard shot at the light. "Hey! You missed." Oliver said before shooting him with an arrow killing him.

I shot my own arrow once more, shattering the car window Hunt was sitting next to. Oliver pulled him out and I aimed one of my katana's at him waiting for Oliver to start.

The man started shrieking. "What? What?! Just tell me what you want."

Oliver landed in front of him and grabbed him, lifting him up to eye level. "You're gonna transfer $40 Million into Starling City bank account 1141 by 10p.m. tomorrow night."

"Or what?" Hunt asked.

"Or we're gonna take it, and you won't like how." I replied placing my sword at the back of his throat in response. With that we started to leave.

"If I see either of you again, you're dead!" Hunt yelled in rage.

Oliver's response was to turn around and fire an arrow, shattering the back window of the car.

When we got back to the factory, I pulled my hood down. "You think he'll do it?"

Oliver shook his head with a sigh. "For his sake I hope so, but when have we ever been that lucky?"

"You're right, we should head back home just in case." I replied getting out of the uniform. Oliver nodded and did the same before we made our way back to the mansion.

When we got back, we realized that the party that Tommy had coordinated for our return was in an hour. I sighed as I looked in the mirror at myself. "This is really not my scene."

"Do it for Tommy tuahine." Oliver said as he walked into my room in a suit.

"Fine. But I'm doing this _only_ for Tommy. And the fact that the party is where we need to be to keep an eye on Hunt." I grumbled. I was wearing a black and orange dress that flared at my hips but had a sweetheart neckline. "Don't say a thing about the colors Ollie."

He held up his hands with a knowing smile on his face. "I didn't say anything." He defended as we made our way out.

"You were about to."

We opened the door only to see Diggle in the back seat. "Put on your seat belt, sir, ma'am. Wouldn't want you to miss your party."

"Clever Dig. Very clever." I remarked getting in after Oliver.

"That reminds me, where did you learn that language Ms. Queen?" Dig asked.

"Which one?"

"I think he means the Maori Sis." Oliver said and Diggle nodded in agreement.

"Ah, well. I knew someone in the ASIS when I was going to be recruited by them. He taught me." I replied staying silent after that until we reached the party. I mostly hung back and shook my head whenever someone offered me a drink or a dance. I could never get into this kind of thing before the island, getting into it now would just be out of character and uncomfortable. Besides, Oliver was the actor, he was the party boy. That was his role to fill not mine. I smiled as I watched Oliver and Tommy talk. "Hello Mr. Diggle."

"Ms. Queen."

"How about this, I'll call you Dig if you call me Briar. Ms. Queen is my mother not me." I said looking at him out of the corner of my eye. It would be my job to keep him occupied while Oliver went to see Hunt tonight after all.

"Alright Briar, that sounds doable."

"You have another question. Go ahead and ask it." I said returning my attention to our surroundings. Seeing the altercation between Oliver and Thea made me wince. I knew she was doing drugs, I also knew it would take time for her to come to terms with what we had told her. Knowing what had happened might have made her situation worse it seemed. Oliver stalked off.

It took Diggle about five minutes to ask the question I knew he wanted to ask. His attention completely on me at this point.

"I looked up your background. Extensive training in self-defense in almost every type of martial arts imaginable, fencing, you were so good at it you were being recruited by several agencies. Including ASIS, my question is, why aren't you going back to that?" So he was curious. I could work with curious. Hostile on the other hand, wouldn't go very far with me.

"Ah, I was wondering when you were going to go through my file. Truth is Dig, that I just can't see myself doing that anymore. It's not who I am. Sure I'll still train myself, I don't want to get rusty after all. But that island changed me as much as it changed Oliver. We are completely different people now, we aren't who we used to be and we're having...issues facing a family who wants us to go back to how we were before the island. You'd do well to remember that _nothing_ is as it seems." At that moment I heard the sirens outside and realized that after talking Diggle had gone after Ollie. Not seeing him come back, I figured Oliver must have gotten away and was now at Hunt's office. I heard the cops outside converging on the building and cursed. I made my way out of the party and over to the other building using the cable that Oliver had left. I saw him in a fight with Hunt's new bodyguard and growled. Taking out my daggers I fought off the other guards while Oliver took care of the other one.

My eyes narrowed as I saw Ollie get shot. I heard the cops.

"Lay down your weapons or we'll open fire! Lay down your weapons!"

Lance started shooting into the room and I knew we had to get out of there. Oliver was the first to jump out of the window, turning to the cops I mock saluted them before following him out. We ziplined down to the parking garage on top of the building where the party was still going strong. We quickly made our way back to the party and just in time. The cops had just come in.

"Starling City police! The party's over kids!" Lance yelled into the crowd.

"Detective! It's a private party." Oliver said walking over to the detective.

"Yeah? Well, there was an incident at Adam Hunt's building tonight. You know anything about that?" Lance asked Oliver.

I just knew that tempers were going to fly.

"Who's Adam Hunt?" Oliver asked. ' _We were on a deserted island for five years, why would we know who he is?'_ I grumbled in my thoughts.

"He's a millionaire bottom feeder, and I'm kind of surprised you aren't friends." Lance replied causing me to roll my eyes. He was likely taking out his frustration on us because we were easy targets.

"I've been out of town for...a while." Oliver replied with a small smirk.

"Yeah. Well, he just got attacked by the guy with the hood and the girl as well, the two that saved your ass the other day." Lance said with a condescending tone.

"The Hood guys. You didn't find him? I'm gonna offer a reward. Hey, everybody. $2 million to anybody that can find a nut bar in a green hood, and another in a black one." Oliver yelled into the crowd and was answered with cheers.

Tommy walked up to us after Oliver got the party back on track. "Come coincidence, I mean, you two asking to have your party here, and Hunt getting robbed right next door and by the same two people who rescued us at the warehouse." He said with a suspicious look at us.

"If I were you Tommy, I'd just be glad you're alive." Oliver replied.

"What happened to you on that island?" Tommy asked.

"A lot." We replied in unison then we walked off. We made our way back to the lair and I watched as the money we were transferring from Hunt made it's way to his victims.

"We did it Teina. One name down." I said watching as he crossed Hunt's name off the list.

* * *

I'm currently re-watching the series so these may come out faster than my other fics which I am having writer's block for so this will be the outlet.

*Maori translations (courtesy of google so if they're wrong please feel free to correct me)

Teina-brother

Tuahine-sister


	3. Honor Thy Father part one

A/N: So here's another chapter. Thanks to all who have already reviewed! You make my day whenever I get that alert.

Disclaimer: Because apparently I have to do this for every chapter...I don't own Arrow. Nor do I own Slade. I'm just playing in the CW's sand box and screwing with their universe. *grins*

So this chapter will have a big reveal at the end. I will admit this is a Moira bashing fic. If only because she gets on my nerves. Malcolm will be redeemed so the Undertaking will most likely fall to Moira not him.

I'm still deciding what to do with Sarah...should I have them train her as well as Laurel and Tommy?

Decisions decisions...

Oh and one last thing before you start reading, Slade will be appearing soon. How soon? I don't know. I'm going to be deviating from the episodes from here on out but the overall setup will be the same. So I'll still be doing each episode just changing things around to suit Briar and Slade's new attitude.

* * *

Chapter 3: Honor thy Father

I nodded to Oliver as we once more donned our gear. We had another name to take care of tonight. "Lead the way teina." I said as we made our way out of the factory. Making our way over rooftops we ended up on one particular rooftop where our next name was.

"Who's that? Where'd they come from?" Came the voice of one of the bodyguards.

As Oliver and I made our way through the guards, knocking most unconscious, while killing others, I kept an eye on our target.

"What's going on here?" The voice this time from our target. It was surprisingly easy to take down his guards and use our bows to take care of the ones right next to him. "Get the chopper back now. Who are these people?" I knocked out the last guard and waited as Oliver grabbed the man we were after. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Please, wait, wait!" Oliver threw him onto the connecting roof and I followed silently, my katana's out to cover my brother's back just in case. The man started whimpering when Oliver placed his face near the fan.

"Marcus Redman, you have failed this city."

"Please! No, please, no! Don't hurt me, please!" He continued to whimper.

"Cell phone, inside pocket, call your partner." I said coming up next to them. The man's whimpers got louder when I neared. "Tell him to give those pensioners back their money." He just continued pleading, it was getting on my nerves. "Do it now." I growled out while Oliver pushed him a little closer to the blades. The man agreed and Oliver released him while we made our exit.

?~/~/~/~?~/~/~/~?

The next morning after getting dressed I met Oliver at the doorway into the main living room where the TV was playing the news broadcast about Redman.

"Over the past fifteen years, Mr. Redman has withdrawn more than 30 million dollars from the plant's account. Mr. Redman claims refunding the Halcyon pension plan has always been his intent. But sources say Redman was coerced by the vigilantes." It continued playing in the background as Oliver made our presence known.

"These guys get more air-time than the Kardashians, right?" He asked incredulously.

"Five years on an island and you still know who they are." Thea said shocked.

"I've been catching up. It's nice to see how much our culture has improved while I was away." Oliver replied with a fake smile on his face.

I walked over to Thea and hugged her. "Hey Speedy, I want to talk to you soon. Is that alright?" I needed to have her get out the reason for her drug problem and offer help in any way I could. Oliver wouldn't be ideal for that seeing as he would take the blunt approach.

Thea smiled and nodded. I could see in her eyes that she most likely knew what this was going to be about. "Alright Bri. I'll see you later?" I smiled and nodded.

"It'll be alright Speedy."

Moira finally replied to Oliver. "No, the city used to be different. People used to feel safe."

Thea made a condescending noise. "Oh, what's the matter mom? Afraid we're gonna be next?" I hid a smirk behind my hand at that, gently patting Thea on the back as she smiled back at me.

Walter finally decided to speak up. "Do you have any questions about today, Oliver, Briar? A simple proof of life declaration. Just read out a brief, prepared statement to the judge, and then your death-in-absentia judgment will be voided. " That's right Ollie and I were going to court to have ourselves officially brought back from the dead.

"Eek. Save me Speedy. I _hate_ court appearances. They usually put me to sleep." I whispered in her ear causing my little sister to giggle slightly.

"It's fine, Walter. I've been in a courtroom before." Oliver replied trying not to think about the numerous times.

Of course Tommy just had to bring them up. Though he did so in a humorous fashion as usual. "Four times by my estimate. You know, there was the DUI, the assault on that paparazzi douchebag, stealing that taxi, which was just awesome, by the way, and who could forget peeing on the cop?"

Me and Thea laughed slightly at our mother's face when he brought them up.

"I wish everyone would." Moira said irritably.

"I'd hang, but we're headed to court." Oliver said turning to Tommy.

Tommy smiled. "I know, that's why I'm here. My best friend is getting legally resurrected, I wouldn't miss this for the world."

Oliver chuckled. "Right. Okay." He turned to Thea. "What about you?"

"Oh, I think the first four times of you in court was enough for me." She replied with a small smile as she left the room.

"Fair enough." Oliver replied sighing. I gave him a look that said I would get through to her.

Eventually.

I watched her go and distantly heard Diggle telling everyone the car was ready and that it was time to go. "You ready for this teina?"

Oliver smiled at me. "I am tuahine." We got some funny looks from mom, Walter and Tommy but Dig just smiled at the two of us.

?~/~/~/~?~/~/~/~?

As usual the press were being leeches. They would do anything for a story. I leaned over to Oliver. "Tenei he aha ahau te mahue i te motu.*" I grumbled.

Oliver made a noise of agreement as we forced our way through the crowd of press and paparazzi. He had a firm arm around my shoulders guiding me through with the other members of our family sans Thea.

That reminded me. ' _I really need to tell Ollie what I heard the night after his kidnapping.'_ I shivered remembering that man mom had met with. ' _I still can't believe she would do that.'_ But her words rang in my ears nevertheless.

" _There are other ways of finding out what my son and daughter know."_

We finally made it into the courthouse and made our way into our courtroom. Me and Ollie were standing next to each other and I could feel the eyes on me and started to fidget a little in my dress. This time orange with a black flame design.

"There was a storm. The boat went down we were the only survivors." Oliver said in a steady voice but I could hear it cracking as the memories started to come back. I squeezed my brother's hand in support. I took over from that point.

"Our father didn't make it. We almost died, we...we thought we had, because we spent so many days on that life raft before we saw the island. When we reached it, we knew…" I trailed off.

"We knew that we were going to have to live for him. For him and ourselves. And in those five years, it was that one thought that kept us both going." Oliver finished, there was a tightness to his words that didn't sit well with me but we could talk later.

Or take it out on another name on the list.

"Your Honor, we move to vitiate the death-in-absentia filed after Oliver and Briar's disappearance at sea aboard the _Queen's Gambit_ five years ago. Unfortunately we will not be requesting that the declaration of death filed for the petitioner's father, Robert Queen, be rescinded. The Queen family is only entitled to two miracles, I'm afraid." Our lawyer said to the Judge.

After the ruling was finalized we made our way out of the room and out of the courthouse. I stuck close to Oliver's side while we exited, knowing my twin would need my presence after that.

Our mother had to ruin it of course.

"Now, onto the offices. Everyone is waiting to meet the two of you there." Oliver stopped her.

"Uh, Mom, that was, uh...a little bit heavier than I was expecting it to be. Can we do that tomorrow? Please?" Oliver tried to plead with her, but I could see she didn't want to believe we were different than we were before the island.

She was in denial and it was going to be a rude wake up call for her when she finally realized that we were changed. "Of course."

"Thank you." Oliver said and we watched with Tommy as her and Walter left.

I noticed Laurel on the main floor of the courthouse and walked over to her. "Laurel? What's wrong? You look...edgy." I asked concerned for my friend.

She gave me a slight smile before also seeing Oliver talking to Tommy. I motioned for them to come over. "We were just in the courtroom having ourselves brought back from the dead. Legally speaking." I answered as Oliver and Tommy stopped next to us. Laurel nodded.

"I'm here for my job." She answered. I made an 'ah' noise.

Her friend spoke up. "More like the D.A.'s." I chuckled a bit at that. It was true, if Laurel had her way she would _be_ the D.A.

We saw the blonde girl behind Laurel, she seemed tense and out of place. "Hi, Oliver Queen, this is my sister Briar." He introduced holding out his hand for her to shake.

"Emily Nocenti." She replied a little nervous.

I had heard that name before I just didn't know where. I noticed a defensive glint enter Laurel's eyes. Which confused me as she told me there were no hard feelings between her and Oliver.

"We really should be going. Excuse me." Laurel said pushing her way past Tommy and Oliver. Her friend guiding Emily through.

"It was nice meeting you." Emily called back and I returned it with a small smile.

I was too busy contemplating what just happened to hear what my brother had but we walked out of the courthouse and I heard the name Martin Somers at the tail end. I shared a look with Oliver. It seemed the man was being taken to court by Laurel on that girl's behalf and I just knew he would try and find a way to make both of them disappear. After that the press spotted us and once again descended like hounds. Dig helped us to the car but we had other plans. Oliver got in then into the driver's seat and I got in behind him.

Leaving Dig and Tommy behind.

?~/~/~/~?~/~/~/~?

We made it to the factory and down into our training area and I could already tell Oliver was on edge. I went over to the salmon ladder in my training gear while he went to the rope and started lifting himself up.

I sighed as I began my own training on the ladder, grunting as I climbed higher and higher. I could hear my mother's voice echo through my head.

" _There are other ways of finding out what my son and daughter know."_

I finished on the ladder and walked over to the information we had on Somers.

"Martin Somers. It seems Laurel's targeted the worst of Starling City, it's no surprise his name is on dad's list." I read through while hearing the clang of Oliver in the training area with the metal sparring swords. "The city's police and DA can't stop him, or won't." I turned to grin at my brother. "Laurel thinks she's the only one willing to bring him to justice. She's wrong." I heard him pant and he looked at me and nodded.

"You ready Hellcat?"

"Oh you know it Ollie." I said as we suited up and prepared to track down Somers at the docks.

We once more made our way through the city, towards the docks where Somers would be at the moment. I nodded to my brother and we activated our voice modulators once more. "I'll handle the outside you take the inside, we'll meet where Somers is." He nodded. "Be careful teina."

"You to tuahine. Good luck Hellcat." Oliver replied before vanishing into the building.

I took care of the guards outside. Mentally telling myself that we should just take care of Somers instead of giving him a warning. He was like Hunt, he wasn't going to take the threat seriously, not when he had the backing of the Chinese Triad. If anything, he'll get the police involved and I really don't want to hurt Detective Lance in the crossfire. Sighing I made my way towards where I could hear Somers voice. Nodding as I saw Oliver crouch next to me we waited.

"You, listen up. The longer this goes on, the more likely the media is gonna crucify me. You shut this trial down, do you understand me?" We heard Martin say as Oliver sent an arrow at the light shattering it.

"Yes sir." His guard replied.

I smirked, ' _Time for the show to start.'_ We jumped down in the darkness and quickly dispatched Martin's men. I put my bow away and drew my swords, I just knew the Triad would come running any moment and wanted to be prepared in case they did. Oliver knocked Somers out and we drug him onto the docks stringing him up like the catch of the day.

I kept a lookout for anyone coming to his rescue. My eyes darting back and forth under my mask. "All clear teina." Oliver nodded and woke Somers up.

"Martin Somers…"

"Who the hell are you?" The man interrupted Oliver.

"You've failed this city." Oliver continued as if he had never been interrupted knocking an arrow in his bow and drawing it back. He shot an arrow past the whimpering pleading, vile man and I took up the threat at this point, putting a growl in my voice.

"You're gonna testify in that trial. You're gonna confess to having Victor Nocenti killed. There won't be a second warning!" I finished as Oliver knocked another arrow and let it fly. It sailed past the man's face leaving him a nice little cut that would scar. By the time he finished whimpering about it we were gone from the scene, leaving him to dangle for someone to find.

?~/~/~/~?~/~/~/~?

We got back to the house in time to hear our mother berating Diggle about losing us once more. I smiled at Oliver's smirk and we both shook our heads. "You'd think she would get it by now." I murmured. I nodded at him and we made our entrance.

"And he truly doesn't." Oliver piped in as we walked towards them.

"Then perhaps you'd like to share with me you know, where it is you run off to." Our mom asked sarcastically.

Oliver laughed. "I've been alone with my sister for five years."

"I know that Oliver." He cut her off once more.

"Mom...alone." Oliver intoned with a look at our mother.

I was fighting to not laugh my head off, successfully maintaining a blank expression. "I'm going to go check on Thea...I'll leave you to...that." I said turning on my heel and walking to Thea's room. I knocked. "Speedy? You in there?"

"Come in!" I heard and smiled as I opened the door.

"Hey Thea. I just thought maybe you'd like someone to talk to that isn't mom, Walter, or Oliver. He has good intentions but he just goes about it the wrong way." I said walking over and sitting next to her on the bed.

Thea sighed. "I just...wish that it had never happened." She whispered leaning into my side. "Not that I can't see it was a good wake up call for Ollie but...what happened to us while you two were gone wasn't pleasant."

I rubbed soothing circles on her back. "I can't imagine Speedy. I'm not going to pretend to know what you went through, but…" I sighed and she looked at me knowingly. "I'm not going to berate you for doing your best to cope. But Thea, we're back, we're here and we're not going to leave you any time soon. I want to help you Thea, neither Oliver or I want you to end up like he did before the island. He _hates_ who he was before. He doesn't want you to eventually despise the person you've become."

Thea nodded as an understanding light came into her eyes. "I...I think I understand. He wasn't judging me, he was just trying to help me…"

I nodded. "Oliver...he can be blunt sometimes especially when it comes to people he cares about hurting themselves. I know it might seem hypocritical at first but, he changed Thea. You can too. We'll be here for you every step of the way Speedy." I said smiling and hugging her. "Which brings me to a solution. It might help with bonding as well. Me and Oliver still train even though we aren't on the island anymore. I was wondering if you wanted to join us? It would give you an outlet for the rage and anger you're feeling."

Thea made a humming noise. "What like what you did before? Like self defense?"

I nodded. "Yeah like that, and we would be able to help you defend yourself just in case as well. You can also take the opportunity to ask us any other questions you might have." I finished.

Thea nodded. "I'd like that." She replied smiling. "But there's something wrong Bri. What's wrong?"

"Thea…" I sighed. "I heard mom talking to a guy the night after Ollie's kidnapping. I have a hard time believing it, but I can't discard what I heard." I looked into her eyes. "She was talking to the man who organized the kidnapping Speedy. She said...there are other ways of finding out what me and Ollie know." I finished quietly.

Thea was shocked. "I...I don't know what to say. I mean it makes sense she's been acting weird every time someone brings the kidnapping up, _insisting_ that you and Ollie have a guard when you weren't the one kidnapped…" She slumped.

"I'm sorry Speedy. I wish it was different." I whispered to her.

"Me too Bri. Me too."

"You ready to go down?" I asked and she nodded walking down and back to where mom and Oliver were. I watched mom leave the room with a confused expression on my face. I shrugged at the look Thea gave me. Then I watched Dig leave the room and walked over to Oliver wondering what just happened.

"You okay Ollie?" Thea asked walking over with me.

"Yeah, just...a misunderstanding with mom." He replied smiling and hugging her.

"So Oliver, Thea has agreed to train in self defense with us." I said smiling at my little sister. He smiled at her.

"Alright then, be ready to hit the training room at 6 a.m. tomorrow Speedy." Thea groaned. Oliver and I chuckled.

"Trust me Speedy, save the groaning for later. Go get some sleep lil sis. You're gonna need it." I said grinning.

Thea sighed and hugged Oliver. "I understand now. Why you did what you did at the party." She said softly. "Thank you."

Oliver smiled softly at her and hugged her back. "I only want to help you Speedy. I never meant to judge. Now go get some sleep. We've got training tomorrow. After we ditch Diggle."

"I've been thinking about that, why don't we just tell him? I'm sure he realizes that things aren't as they seem. Once we tell him the reasoning, maybe he'll help us." I said in Russian to Oliver.

Thea looked confused. "Okay that's another thing. You two gotta teach me these languages you keep talking in!" She complained as we all walked back to our rooms.

* * *

The next day Oliver and I took the tour of Queen Consolidated with mom, Walter and unfortunately Diggle. We had to push our training with Thea back but it was worth it to see the inside of the building.

"As you can see we've modernized quite a bit." Walter said showing us the next floor.

Oliver whistled and made and impressed noise.

"Are you enjoying yourself?" Mom asked as she grabbed Oliver's arm and laughed.

Oliver chuckled in return. "Yes I am."

Walter chuckled. "I remember when your father used to bring you two here when you were little. You were both always so excited."

I laughed. "Dad let us drink soda in the office." I said as we walked into Walter's office.

Mom laughed. "Ah, so that's why you enjoyed coming."

Walter took a deep breath before continuing. "The Queen Consolidated's success of late is a result of its targeted diversification. We have been making impressive inroads in cutting-edge fields like biotech and clean energy."

Oliver nodded. "That's neat." I rolled my eyes as he went on to order the secretary to get him a drink.

"Sweetheart, Oliver, Briar. Walter and I have something to discuss with the two of you. Come, please sit." I shared a look with Oliver at our mother's tone.

' _Here comes the "I want you both to take over the company" speech.'_ I mentally sighed and stood next to Oliver. "Mom it makes us nervous when you ask us to sit down."

Mom looked at Walter. "The company's about to break ground on a new site for the Applied Sciences division, and we would like to honor your father by dedicating the building in his name." Walter said seriously.

I looked at Oliver and we shared a look. "That's nice." Oliver replied.

Queue mom with her input in three, two, one…

"And we'd like to make an announcement at the dedication that you both will be taking a leadership position in the company."

"No." We replied in unison. We would always stand firm on this subject and stand by our decision.

"No, your...your company." Mom refuted coming over to us.

"No mom, we don't want to lead anything." I said firmly meeting her eyes and smiling a little when she backed down and looked at Oliver.

"Besides, Walter is doing a very good job here." Oliver finished for me. Everyone sighed.

Mom got that angry disappointed look. "You both said you wanted to be different people. You are Robert Queen's children."

I made a noise in the back of my throat. "Actually we know the truth mom. DNA test in China confirmed it too." I whispered in her ear as I passed her. She let out a distressed noise but Oliver continued.

"I don't need to be reminded of that." He said with a small glare aimed at Mom.

Mom took the opportunity to butt in. "Well, obviously you do."

Walter took the opportunity to try and be a peacemaker. "Everyone here understands that this transition is really difficult for the both of you."

"Thank you Walter." Oliver said welcoming the other man's input. "Which part though? Everyone fantasizing that I got my MBA while I was on the island? Or the fact that my father's CFO now sleeps down the hall from me?"

Mom shook her head and turned to leave. "You know Oliver, five years ago, your irresponsibility was somewhat charming. It is a lot less so now."

"And five years ago we thought we were Robert Queens kids. Funny what five years will do to you on a deserted island _mother._ " I hissed out. Not caring if Walter or Diggle heard.

Moira looked at me in alarm. "I've gotten in touch with Malcolm Merlyn. He has said if we have _any_ _problems_ with you or staying with you, then we can come stay with him." Oliver said standing next to me. "After all…"

"He is our _father._ " I said smirking at her broken expression. "So I really don't see how anything you say will deter us from doing what we wanted to do. That doesn't include sitting behind a desk possibly running the company into the ground. Oliver has _no_ degree of any kind, he basically flunked High School. While I could _maybe_ do an adequate job, I have no interest running a company that a man who wasn't my father built. Sure he was nice to me, and I was closer to him than I was to you. But it wasn't really that hard. You never looked at me, never really even _spoke_ to me. Not until I was the 'poor, damaged castaway'." I scoffed. "So no I have no interest doing this for you. You who _lied_ to me and Oliver about our father, who kept us from him all of our lives and demonized him in the background." I walked right up to her and glared. "You who also had my brother _kidnapped._ " I hissed lowly and delighted at her expression of horror. "Come on teina, let's get out of here."

Oliver nodded and we both left the room and eventually the building, Diggle following us of course, leaving our mother to drop to the ground in response to everything we had told her.

* * *

A/N: So yeah...that was something.

This is here for those of you who don't want to go back and look at the translations or have a hard time remembering.

*Maori translations (courtesy of google so if they're wrong please feel free to correct me)

Teina-brother

Tuahine-sister

Reviews: you people made my day! But here are the replies I wanted to do:

To CelticGirl112: I haven't been able to find any really good Slade/OC's either...it makes me sad.

Also highlander348: I hope this answers your question ^.^ I've always thought he should have told Thea sooner and not let it be Slade who told her. Now thanks to his nagging twin, Thea is set up to be in their training group and her training will begin sooner...a lot sooner.


	4. Honor thy father? which father?

A/N: So yeah both chaps for each episode are going to come out at once I've decided.

Declaimer: I just wrote one of these a few hours ago...meh I don't own Arrow or any of it's characters. I'm just making Slade sane...

* * *

Chapter 4: Honor thy father...which father?

Making our way out of the building, we were swarmed with press again. Diggle helping us through it to our car that was parked at the curb. I really needed something to punch, or kill.

I really needed Slade.

"The driver will be here in a minute." Dig said getting settled.

"Okay." Oliver replied distantly.

"You know, I spent the first twenty seven years of my life in Starling City, and the next five in Afghanistan. You want to know what I learned?" Diggle asked solemnly.

"There's no place like home?" Oliver replied.

"No, just the opposite. Home is a battlefield. Back home, they're all trying to get you. Get you to open up, be somebody you're not sure you are anymore. Or I could be wrong. Maybe after five years alone, you two aren't as messed up in the head as you have every right to be."

He didn't know how close to the truth he had gotten. I gave Oliver a look. "We need to tell him." I said in Russian, looking at Oliver.

"When did you learn Russian?"

I just smiled at Dig. "There are a lot of things we learned on that island Dig." Then I turned to Oliver and watched as he just stared out the window, memories flashing across his eyes.

?~/~/~/~?~/~/~/~?

The next day we were in our rooms getting dressed when I noticed Thea walking down the hall, curious I followed her. She stopped at Oliver's room and walked in. I winced when I saw that he had his shirt off exposing all of the scars to her view.

Even if we had told her, I knew that seeing them was another matter altogether.

"Wait are those from...the island?" Thea said walking towards him.

Oliver groaned. "Don't you knock?" He was annoyed that she had seen them. I walked into the room further and waited to see if I would be needed. They needed to come to terms with this on their own.

"No, wait...you said that there were scars...I-I'm...Oliver, what else happened to you out there?" She asked looking at him, shocked but wanting to understand.

Oliver sighed and I could see him pulling away. "I don't want to talk about it."

Thea scoffed. "Of course you don't. You never want to talk to me about anything unless Briar is there forcing you to. Except for my social life." She said turning around to leave.

"Wait! I'm sorry Thea. I need to get better at talking about what happened to me there. Without Briar around to...coerce me into it. But I'm not ready yet. Okay?" He asked begging her to understand.

"Do you have a second?" She asked looking at him.

"Yeah."

"Good. I wanna show you something out back." Thea said leading him to the backyard. I followed at a distance, wanting to make sure it didn't blow up into an argument. "Sometimes, when I felt...whatever...I'd come here." She said gesturing to the three headstones in front of them. "About a month after the funerals, mom stopped going out. Pretty soon, she stopped talking altogether. The house go so quiet, so I'd come here. To talk to you." She said pointing to Oliver's headstone as well as mine. "I mean, stupid stuff. Like what I was doing that day, what boy I had a crush on...and then sometimes I'd ask you, beg you, to find your way home to me. Now, here you are. And the truth is, I felt closer to you when you were dead." Oliver looked away a look of shame coming over his features. "Look, I know it was hell where you were. But it was hell here too. You gotta let me in, Ollie. You gotta let someone in other than Briar." She finished walking away.

I sighed. "She's right Oliver. You need to let her in. Maybe those training sessions will help in that regard but you need to open up to her. Before you lose her." I said patting him on the shoulder before following Thea inside.

?~/~/~/~?~/~/~/~?

I urged Oliver a little bit later to go over to Laurel's to patch things up with her. Not romantically, I had seen the way her and Tommy were dancing around each other, but to get back to the friends they were before the island.

He smiled and left while I made my way to Thea's room. "Knock, knock." I said when I reached her room. "Hey Speedy can I come in?"

"Yeah Bri. Doors open!" She called.

I smiled and made my way over to her bed and waited for her to come out of her bathroom. I held up two cartons of ben and jerry's mint ice cream. "You up for a sister's night? Or we could go to the training room me and Ollie have made and I can start you on a few workout routines?"

Thea tilted her head to the side. "Can we do both? Do you have a TV hooked up there?"

I smirked nodding. "Yeah we can do that. Get some workout wear in a bag, we have water bottles there." She nodded and returned a few minutes later and we headed out, slipping past Diggle on the way.

Getting my old motorcycle out of the garage we then headed towards the factory. Thea whistled as we parked and took off our helmets. "I gotta say, I wouldn't look for you or Ollie here."

"That's kinda the point." I said opening the entrance to the underground area. "Come on, it's down here." The door opened and I led her downstairs. "So this is where…Thea?" I realized that Oliver hadn't put his arrow's, his hood or his bow away. "Damn." I cursed under my breath.

Thea made it down the stairs in shock. "So...when were you two going to tell me? Were you going to tell me?"

"We were going to tell you soon Speedy. I promise." I replied leading her to a chair. "We just wanted to do it a different way than this." I finished lamely.

Seeing she needed an explanation, I launched into what dad had told us on the raft. What we had come back to Starling City to do for him.

"So, you're doing this to clean up the city? To make sure these dirt bags don't get away with anything else?"

I nodded seeing something spark in her eyes.

"I want in."

At that exact moment an alert popped up on the computer. Cursing again I ran over and checked it. "Ollie's run into the Triad. They're after Laurel. Speedy I…"

"I can take your bike back home, go help him if you can." Thea cut me off with a smile on her face. "I'm just glad you didn't lie to me."

"It was Oliver's idea to tell you, just so you know." I whispered as I suited up then walked over to grab my swords and bow.

"You really do look awesome in that Bri. But you and Ollie need names."

"I'll leave that up to you Speedy. Thanks for understanding." I hugged her before running towards Laurel's apartment in time to see the cops were already there. Sighing I made my way back home under the cover of darkness and slipped into my room, taking my uniform off and then rushing downstairs. "OLLIE!" I yelled stopping in front of him and Diggle. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine tuahine. Calm down." He replied hugging me. I looked over at Diggle to see he had a wrap on his arm and a cold compress in his hand. "I'd say thank you, but I don't think that would cover it." Oliver said to him.

"Well, like I told your cop friend, I was just doing my job." Dig replied standing up. "Besides, I think it should be you that I'm thanking."

"What for?"

"The knife." Diggle replied shaking his hand.

"The knife. I got lucky."

"That was a kitchen knife. It wasn't even weighted properly, yet you threw it with accuracy across a 10-foot room." Dig continued suspiciously.

"Exactly. I got lucky." Oliver said sticking to that story.

"I'm not the kind of man you want to take for a fool, Mr. Queen. You understand me?"

"Yes."

It was like watching a freaking tennis match, the way they kept throwing things at each other. Verbally of course.

Diggle looked at Oliver in a new light. "And I'm thinking I'm just beginning to understand the kind of man you are."

Oliver smiled. "Shouldn't take you very long. I'm shallow. And very tired, so…" He started to walk away. "Good night."

"Dig I think you're _almost_ ready to learn the truth. And I'm not talking about who our father really is." I walked over to the man. "Don't underestimate either of us. But don't scatter our secrets everywhere either." I turned on my heel. "Good night Dig."

?~/~/~/~?~/~/~/~?

We were back at the 'lair' later on, suiting back up to go after Somers again.

"I wanted to give Martin Somers the chance to confess and face a court's justice, but he chose to go after someone we care about instead."

I came up beside Oliver and laid a hand on his arm. "He's still going to face justice. It'll just be a different kind." I reassured him. "Oh, and by the way you left your stuff out so Thea knows. She's alright with it by the way and is happy to know. She's also determined to train enough to join us." Oliver looked at me incredulously. "Just thought you should know." I grinned as we left to the docks once more to face Somers. "The Triad will be in there."

"You ready for this?" Oliver turned to look at me.

I nodded. "I can take her if I have to. So can you teina, China White needs to be taken down as much as Somers does."

He nodded as we finally made it. I heard voices coming from inside. I nodded at Oliver and we made our way in, keeping to the shadows until the time was right. We took out the outer guards and crept closer to where Somers was the night before, hearing his bodyguard calling for one of the men we had taken out.

Oliver picked up the radio. "Wallace isn't here. But I am."

We heard them scrambling and got even closer. Unfortunately we ran into more guys outside that had machine guns. The automatic fire was annoying but we managed to take them out. Luck really wasn't on our side though because Somers ran past us. "Somers!" We yelled and ran after him. He led us into a shipping area and Oliver managed to pin him against a crate with an arrow.

"Oh, God, no, no, no!"

"He can't help you." Oliver fired a recording arrow, it landed right next to Somers. "I want the truth about Victor Nocenti."

"I-I can't. The Triad will kill me."

I came up to him and held my sword at his throat. "The Triad's not your concern right now." I growled out.

"All right, all right, all right. It wasn't me that kill him. It was the Triad."

"Acting on whose instructions!" Oliver asked getting closer and nocking another arrow. When Somers didn't reply, I got out of the way and Oliver's next arrow landed above the man's head. "Whose!"

"All right, all right. It was mine. It was mine, all right? Nocenti said he was gonna testify against me." Somers whimpered out.

I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end and saw China White standing behind us.

"Move away from him." She said in Mandarin.

"Make me." Oliver replied in kind.

I watched as they began their fight but looked at Somers and saw the small smirk in his eyes. I narrowed my blue-green eyes at him and put my sword back at his throat. "Hey China!" I yelled in Mandarin.

The woman looked over at me stunned when she saw me. ' _Must have thought Ollie was the only one here.'_

"Why don't you protect him in hell." I growled out slitting the man's throat.

Oliver nodded at me and stabbed the woman while the shock was still running across her face. "That was too easy." Oliver muttered cleaning the blood off of the arrow he had used to stab her.

"Let's get out of here teina." I said as I heard the sirens pull up outside. "He'll live by the way, I didn't cut anything major, and if we do this," I said picking up China's knife with my hand and letting some of Somers blood get on it, then placing it back in her hand. "they will think the Triad was taking care of loose ends." I reassured Oliver and he smiled nodding in agreement.

"This is the police, drop your weapons. You are surrounded." A voice came over a megaphone. "Come out with your hands in the air." It continued as me and Oliver made our way out a side exit.

Making a clean exit we hopped off of a crate only to hear. "Freeze!"

' _Damn that's Lance.'_ Me and Oliver both stopped with our backs to him.

"You twitch and you're dead."

I flinched. Hearing another voice from my memories say the same words. _"You twitch and your friend here is dead."_

"Bow down, hands up. Both of you."

We both bent only for Oliver to throw a dart arrow at Lance. It was the recording we had taken of Somers confession. It stuck into the side of the shipping container, pinning his gun there as well. It distracted him long enough for us to get away.

Back at the factory we stowed away our gear.

"Laurel was right. We can't be who our mother wants us to be, and still keep the promise we made to Robert. We have to be the people we need them to see us as." Oliver said looking at me with a determined gaze.

I placed a hand on his shoulder. "Then let's show them who we are." I said smirking.

?~/~/~/~?~/~/~/~?

The next day at the dedication of the Applied Sciences building, me and Oliver stayed in the background. Some people would have expected to see Oliver making an idiot out of himself and interrupting Walter, but that wasn't who we wanted them to see him as. At the end of Walter's speech we both made our way up to the mic.

Oliver sighed. "See, we, my sister Briar and I, were supposed to come here today, and we were supposed to take our rightful place at the company."

I stepped up and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Prodigal son and daughter return home and become the heirs apparent."

"But I'm not my father. I'm not the man he was. I'm not half the man he was. I never will be." Oliver said sighing.

"So please stop asking us to be." I finished as Oliver put the shovel down and we walked off the stage to murmuring and a disappointed mother.

' _But really who cares what she thinks? She had my brother kidnapped, she's capable of a lot more than just keeping our real father away from us. Maybe it's time for a wake up call to one Moira Queen-Steele.'_ I thought as we continued walking. I was surprised when Thea caught up to us and attached herself to Oliver's side.

"I told you. I'm with you all the way." She said firmly with a smile.

"Thanks Speedy. By the way, we're going to talk about you wanting in on the team. I think...I think it's a good idea. But only, when you're trained enough. Until then you can be support alright?"

An excited gleam entered Thea's eyes. "Alright big bro. Just know I'm here." Oliver smiled and hugged her as we walked away from the press, our mother, and everyone else who was expecting us to be someone we weren't.

?~/~/~/~?~/~/~/~?

We were finally back home later and I followed Oliver into his room. He pulled out the book and sighed crossing off Martin Somers name from the list. After that we made our way out into the backyard by where the graves were.

I trailed a little behind Oliver and let him have a moment alone with dad's grave. "So, what's your take on it?" I asked Diggle.

"Honestly? I think you and your brother are justified. She could have told you at any point in your lives that were weren't Robert Queen's kids but she kept it from you. I'd be angry too."

"I meant about us not taking over at the company. But thank you for that." I replied chuckling a bit.

"Well, it's smart. I mean, like you said Oliver doesn't have the background to do anything like that. Plus, even _I'm_ getting tired of your mother comparing you to Robert Queen."

"Thanks Dig." I said as I watched the diggers pull up the two graves. They weren't needed after all.

"Will you be going out tonight, sir?" Dig asked Oliver as he walked by us.

"Definitely."

* * *

A/N: so there's another one down. I'm thinking the next one won't be out until thursday. Mostly because I have a final tomorrow (wednesday).

So Thea is being trained to join the Team. Now all I need to do is have them tell Laurel, Tommy, Sarah, Diggle and bring back Slade. *Sighs in resignation*

If you spotted any mistakes feel free to let me know! I appreciate all the feedback and support!

*Maori translations (courtesy of google so if they're wrong please feel free to correct me)

Teina-brother

Tuahine-sister


	5. Speedy, Memories and Ultimatums

A/N: Sorry this took so long, I was on a vacation with my family and there was no internet...

In any case...Here's the chapter a few of you have been asking for. Special thanks to highlander348 for their help with this chapter. They gave me the idea for introducing Speedy and for her outfit. Thanks again highlander348!

Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow..I'm just playing in their sandbox messing with their superheros.

Oh also some insight into Briar's first meeting with Slade! Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5: Speedy, Memories and Ultimatums

"That's it. Good, Thea." Oliver said watching as she went through the motions of what we were training her.

I was grinning as I helped her. I had on padding gloves for her to hit and kick. "Pivot more from your back foot. That's where you'll get all your power from. Try again." Thea nodded and took her stance again before doing a high kick at my left hand. "That's it!"

"Why don't you take five Speedy. We've been at this for four hours." Oliver said handing her a water bottle.

We had been training Thea in secret for over a week now. Ever since she found the lair, she had been a bit more open with us about everything that had happened to her while we were gone. Me and Oliver were surprised to learn that she had taken a page from my book and had signed up for self defense classes while we were on the island. Needless to say she was catching up quickly. It seemed everyone of us was well suited to learn combat quickly.

Another thing that was helping is that she had apparently taken archery lessons as well. She had won several competitions and Oliver would wear a proud smile every time she picked up the red bow we had gotten for her. It was a lot like the one we both used, but more modern in construction.

"I think, you're almost ready to come out patrolling with us." Oliver said as he smiled and listened to the police scanner to see if there was anything we needed to keep an eye on.

It was Thea's idea really. She had told us that while we could go after just the men on the list, we could also serve as protection for the civilians of the city as well. Needless to say we both agreed.

"Well, I'm just glad I'm getting the hang of this. You guys are a lot harsher than my teachers were." Thea responded a little out of breath. "Hey, is that a police broadcast about the Triad?"

"Turn it up Oliver." I said coming over to sit near them.

Sure enough it was the Triad. They had been a little disorganized since we killed China White last week. "You wanna be our eyes and ears here while we check it out Speedy?" Oliver asked as he went over to suit up.

Thea shrugged. "Sure, I'm kinda feeling too sore to argue with you about letting me go on patrol. Go, protect." She said making shooing motions.

I laughed as I pulled my mask on. "See ya in a bit Speedy."

~/~/~/~/~?~/~/~/~/~?

It turned out that the Triad broadcast was a trap for the two of us. I didn't see detective Lance there, but his chief was there smirking as Oliver and Briar were now trapped in the warehouse.

"Well, well. Looks like the vigilantes couldn't see this one coming." The chief of police said smugly. "And no one is here to bail you out-" He was cut off by a red arrow whizzing past his face.

The twins looked up to see a figure in a red leather leotard like outfit. It had a yellow arrow in the center of the chest and yellow gloves and boots, and a yellow cape. The figure was carrying a red compact bow that looked very familiar to the two. A red domino mask was the only thing covering the person's face and their dark brown hair was free and swaying in the breeze that came through.

"Hey chief! Why don't you try evening the odds a little bit! It hardly seems fair that you have all these guys against two people now doesn't it?" The female archer said smirking a bit, her blue eyes shining behind the domino mask.

Oliver looked at Briar with a confused expression on his face. "Tuahine? Doesn't that sound like…"

Briar only nodded in response.

The red archer jumped down and quickly started fighting off some of the cops that were keeping their guns trained on the twins.

It seemed that the new archer appearing was enough of a distraction for Oliver and Briar to get out of their bonds, and soon they were up and fighting their way out of the circle of cops.

"Nice try chief! Better luck next time!" Briar yelled back grinning as she, Oliver and the new archer escaped from the chief and his men. They made it a few blocks away, then turned around and faced the red clad female archer. "So who exactly are you?"

"My name is Speedy of course." She replied grinning at the two.

Oliver blinked. "But that's…"

Briar cocked her head to the side. She analyzed the figure's posture and the bow she was carrying once more. "Thea?"

The figure grinned and removed the domino mask. "What's up guys?"

~/~/~/~/~?~/~/~/~/~?

Later at the lair, Oliver was still staring incredulously at Thea. "I thought you said you weren't ready for field work?"

Thea shrugged as she put her hair in a low pony tail. "Well, I've been practicing my archery even when you guys are out, and I've been taking martial arts classes after school. I figured that you guys would at least need someone to shadow you, and I turned out to be right!" She pointed out when Oliver went to talk.

Briar chuckled. "Alright Speedy, you've proven yourself. Oliver she's right, she's ready. She proved at least that much tonight. What I wanna know is...where did you get your costume?" She said looking over the outfit one more time and noticed the yellow arm bracers. "It's nice and it fits you lil sis." She said patting Thea on the shoulder.

Thea looked at the clock. "We should head back home, it's around the time mom checks our beds to see if we're sleeping." She said gathering her stuff and storing her costume in one of the cases that Oliver and Briar had showed her along with her bow, quiver and the knives she had been carrying on her. After that, they made their way to their motorcycles and back to the Queen Mansion.

~/~/~/~/~?~/~/~/~/~?

Briar smiled as she watched Thea fall asleep. She walked back to her room and sighed as she got into her sheets. Staring up at the ceiling, she couldn't help but remember when she first met Slade Wilson. Before the island.

~Flashback~

 _Briar sighed as she finally made her way through the last security checkpoint. "At least that's over with." She grumbled as she followed an ASIS agent to her room where she would be staying for the next month. "Thank you." She nodded at the agent and walked in only to dump her bag on her bed and make her way to the cafeteria that was in the center of the ASIS HQ. On her way there, she bumped into someone._

 _"Oh! I'm sorry!" Briar exclaimed as she tried to get up only to find a large hand in front of her face._

 _"It's alright, I wasn't really watching where I was going." Came a heavily accented male voice._

 _She looked up as she accepted the hand and saw a man who was probably only seven years older than her, he had dark brown almost black hair and almost that exact shade of eyes. "Thanks. I'm new here, the agent who showed me to my room forgot to mention where the cafeteria was." She said brushing the backs of her cargo pants. "I'm Briar Queen."_

 _"Slade Wilson, and this is my friend and teammate Billy Wintergreen. It's nice to see a new face around here. Word of advice: Don't go outside of the building after dark. Australian nights can get pretty cold around here." The man -Slade- replied with a smile._

 _"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Briar said and followed after them when Slade motioned for her to follow them._

 _"So…" Billy trailed off. "You're Briar Queen? Of the Starling City Queens?"_

 _Briar groaned. "Unfortunately. I was hoping no one here would have heard of my father, or absent mother." She said slumping into a seat after she got her food._

 _Slade chuckled. "Trouble with the family?"_

 _"You could say that. If my mother knew I was here and not at College studying fashion…" She shuddered. "As if the girl who grew up fencing, boxing, and taking martial arts lessons would want to study fashion." She grumbled taking a bite of her burger. Swallowing she continued. "But really, my mother hardly knows me. She gave up on me after my father signed me up for the fencing lessons. Not that she ever really cared enough to try."_

 _Slade hummed. "Ah, so you were the rebel of the family."_

 _Briar shrugged. "Not in the way you're thinking. My twin brother is the one with the criminal record for peeing on cops, stealing taxi's, punching paparazzi…" She trailed off. "I think he just does it to get attention from our parents. They both in their own way want us to be just. Like. Them. It gets irritating after a while." She shook her head. "Anyway enough about my sorry excuse for a life. How did you two end up here? If you don't mind me asking?"_

 _After that it was very easy to fall into a routine where she would eat meals with the two men and they shared bits and pieces of their past with her and she gave them more information about her family. Briar found herself getting attached to the two. Billy had quickly become like a brother to her, but Slade...Slade was different._

 _By the time the month was up she was sad to go, but determined to sign up with the ASIS as a liaison agent that would act as a go between for the US and Australia. Briar sighed as she finished packing her stuff, smiling when she found the keffiyah that Slade had let her borrow._

 _Hearing a knock come at her door she turned around only to smile when she saw Slade standing there. "Hey, heard you were leaving today. Came to say goodbye." He said sitting down on one of the chairs._

 _"Yeah, my month is up. Here, I forgot to give this back to you." Briar said handing him the keffiyah._

 _Slade smiled and shook his head. "I was wondering where that went." Then sighed and looked at her. "It's going to be strange not having you around here. You're a good agent Briar. Billy and I will miss having you at our backs."_

 _Briar shrugged. "Well, if I have it my way I won't be gone long. I've grown pretty attached to you two as well you know." She replied turning back to her packing._

 _Slade sighed again and she heard him get up and walk over to her. "Briar. I really am going to miss you aroha." He said softly._

 _Briar turned around to hug him. "You never did tell me what that means you know. You've been calling me that for a few days now." She said pulling back to look at him._

 _Slade only grinned. "Then you need to learn Maori Hellcat." He said pulling her back for one last hug before he released her. "I'll hold you to that promise though. You really are a great agent. When you come back, Billy and I agree that we want you with us."_

 _Briar smiled. "Definitely, that sounds great. Someone has to keep you two alive after all."_

~End Flashback~

Briar blinked awake the next day smiling. Getting dressed for the day she walked down the stairs only to frown. Oliver and Moira were fighting again. She made her way to her brother and turned to her mother. "What's going on?"

"You two need to own up to your father's legacy and take over the company. That...embarrassing display at the groundbreaking tells me that the two of you need to see someone about your obvious lack of good judgement. Obviously it was a mistake to not have you two in therapy when you got back from that island." Moira ranted her eyes filled with anger and disappointment.

Briar took a deep breath and placed a calming hand on Oliver's shoulder. "If that's how you really feel then we will take up our father's legacy." She said with a straight face.

Moira looked surprised.

"We will be moving into Malcolm Merlyn's house, and helping out at Merlyn Global." Briar finished with a shark like smirk. "You did say mother that you wanted us to own up to our father's legacy after all...didn't you?"

"It might interest you to know that Tommy knows Malcolm is our father and is very excited by that prospect." Oliver said with a smile.

They left Moira sputtering in the front hallway as they made their way to Thea's room to tell her what had just transpired and to help her be able to be ready for the storm that was coming.

* * *

A/N: So Speedy has been introduced, we got a flashback to Briar's time with ASIS _and_ The twins will be moving in with Malcolm... as always let me know what you think!

*Maori translations (courtesy of google so if they're wrong please feel free to correct me)

Teina-brother

Tuahine-sister

Aroha- Love


	6. Lone Gunman part one

A/N: Soo...yeah sorry about the lateness of this. My dad is on my back about getting a job and I haven't had much time to work on this. I'm also in the process of updating my other fics and all the chaps I'm writing for them all have been giving me a hard time. Here's part one of the new episode. Hopefully the next time I update it's all of my active fics at once.

Hope you like it! And thanks to highlander348 for being on my butt about updating, and adding their ideas to my brain about various things I've been having problems with. I appreciate the motivation to update these ^.^

* * *

~Chapter 6: Lone Gunman

"Thanks again for letting us stay dad." Briar said as she and Oliver finished moving the last of their stuff into their new rooms at Merlyn Manor.

"It's no trouble at all I assure you Briar. I'm sorry it had to come to this, I had hoped Moira would come to her senses about this whole thing." Malcolm said as Tommy walked into the room with a smile.

"Guess who I found at the gate with several suitcases?" He said as he motioned to the person behind him.

"Speedy?"

"Hey Ollie, Bri. I figured if you two were moving out so would I. I also figured out, with Laurel's help, that I could file for emancipation so I did!" Thea chirped smiling at her siblings.

Briar smiled and shook her head. "Tuahine, you never cease to surprise me." She said leading Thea to the room across from the one she was staying in.

"So how is Tommy handling the whole 'I have twin siblings' thing?" Thea asked as she set her stuff down and started to unpack her clothes.

"He's taking it well. I think it helps that we sat down with him after we got back and had a chat with him about it. And that he's always seen the two of us as siblings anyway so…" Briar shrugged. "Malcolm is ecstatic though."

"I think Malcolm is suspicious about us being the vigilantes." Oliver said quietly coming up to his sisters. Watching as Malcolm and Tommy talking in the hallway.

"Is Diggle still looking out for you two?" Thea asked perching on her bed.

Briar looked at Oliver and shrugged. "We would assume so tuahine."

"You two still need to teach me that language." Thea said groaning.

"It means 'sister'. Tiena which is what I call Ollie, means 'brother'." Briar explained with a small smile. "It's the language of the Maori, it was taught to both of us by Slade." She finished in a whisper.

Oliver placed a comforting hand on Briar's shoulder. "We'll find him tuahine. I promise." Briar smiled up at him and nodded. We made sure Thea was situated before the three of us made our way to the lair under the warehouse.

*~*~*~*~*~/~*~*~*~*~*~

"Thea, the men and women we've targeted are dangerous, corrupt, a virulent cancer. Cancers like James Holder, whose corporation put defective smoke detectors in low income housing in the Glades." Oliver began pulling up reports, files and news articles up about the man in question.

"There have been many fires and too many funerals." I finished for him as we both went over to our boxes and got our gear out. Pulling out the familiar black hood I smiled as I saw my mask again. ' _I guess there will be one thing I can shock the Aussie with when we find him.'_

Thea spoke up with determination in her voice. "But cancers can be fought and conquered. All it take is a surgeon…" She pointed out.

I smiled at her as I lifted up my twin katana and slid them into their sheaths at my waist. "And the right instrument."

All three of us were perched on Holder's rooftop, waiting for the right moment to interrogate Holder. Well, I say interrogate, Ollie says confront. Tomato, Tomahto.

After he hung up his phone, I nodded at Thea and she shot an arrow at his drink, causing the bottle to shatter in his hand and him to be distracted long enough for the three of us to appear in front of him.

Holder looked at the three of us. "I have armed security inside. All I have to do is call out." He said looking down.

I smirked. "Go ahead, they can't hear you." I said throwing a gun on the ground in front of us. The guards were pretty easy to take out actually, I was very surprised.

Holder was scared now. "What do you want?"

"How many people died in those fires?" Thea asked with venom in her voice. "How many?!" She demanded narrowing her eyes. "The courts say you don't owe your victims anything."

"We disagree." Oliver picked up. "James Holder. You-" He was cut off by the sound of a gunshot and Holder falling to the ground dead.

I immediately pulled Thea to a cover spot and got my gun out. "Sniper!" I called out and Oliver ducked. I found the glint of a sniper rifle in the dark as I followed the laser sight but what I saw, I couldn't believe. I didn't want to believe so I kept quiet and waited until I knew for sure.

No sense in worrying Ollie if I was wrong…

Right?

Oliver started firing arrows at the spot where the gunman was, and the sniper kept shooting in response.

The gunman finally stopped firing and The and I made our way to Oliver. He was wincing in pain and my eyes widened when I saw he had been grazed by a bullet. "Come on Teina, we're getting you back and taking a look at that." I said helping him up and we quickly vacated the roof.

*~*~*~*~*~/*~*~*~*~*~

Oliver winced slightly as I stitched him up after I cleaned the area where the bullet had grazed him. Cutting the thread I sighed. "That was a close one Ollie."

He winced again before putting a clean shirt on and walking over to the desk to grab the book. "It's no surprise a man as corrupt as James Holder has more than one enemy." He said as he crossed Holder's name off the list. He stood up and immediately faltered in his steps. He cried out in pain and grabbed his wound.

"Ollie?! What's wrong?" Thea and I raced over to help him stand.

"Thea it's poisoned. There is a bag of herbs in the box on the floor over there, go get it hurry!" I instructed and she nodded and did as I asked. I grabbed a bottle of his herbal drink and helped him into the chair. "Come on Ollie stay with me!"

Thea got me the bag and I quickly grabbed some of the herbs and put them in Ollie's mouth and then had him take some of his herbal drink with it. Oliver sighed in relief as it started working.

Unfortunately he passed out and started moving in his sleep. "He's having a flashback." I informed Thea so she wouldn't worry. She nodded and put the bag back where it was.

Thea and I stayed the night at the lair until Ollie woke up startled as the computer started to beep. "Damn it." Oliver cursed.

We made our way home, and ran into Diggle.

"So how was your evening sir?"

"You mean after I said I had to go to the bathroom at dinner and never came back?" Oliver replied.

Me and Thea chuckled. "Calm down Diggle, he was with us all night. We were doing a sibling bonding exercise." Thea explained.

"By the way, why are you here? I thought you were hired by Moira?" I asked as we walked past him.

Diggle shrugged. "Thought you two could use another pair of eyes around is all."

I narrowed my eyes at him. "What do you know?"

"I know that you and your brother disappear at convenient times, and now you've got your sister in on it as well. That and you've apparently become linguists while on the island and better at combat techniques as well." The man answered with a nonchalant air.

I hummed before heading to my room, seeing Thea in there I smiled. "You okay?"

"Ollie got poisoned. The police report on the news says the man we went after was poisoned with the same thing. Amazingly they're not blaming the hooded vigilantes for this. Lance is spearheading the idea that we have another hit man in the city." She replied motioning to the paused news report on the TV.

"Well at least we're not getting blamed this time." I said in slight relief.

~/~/~/~/~/~?~?~/~/~/~/~/~

"Come on, Ollie must be dying to test the poison on the bullet by now." I said tapping her leg and heading out of my room a few hours later.

Thea nodded and followed right behind me. On the way we ran into Malcolm and Tommy. "Dad we're heading out with Ollie, we'll be back later." I told him as we passed by.

"Just be careful alright? And try to make it home for dinner. I've got something I need to tell you four." Malcolm replied with a small smile.

"Will do dad. See ya!" I replied dragging Oliver with me out the door and to the car. We made it to our lair and Oliver took out a tube with liquid in it to test the poison.

A few minutes later we had our verdict. "The bullets were laced with curare. A rare and deadly poison, the killer's unique M.O. He's killed all over the world-"

"Chicago, Markovia, Corto Maltese." I read off the list as it popped up. I whistled. "Interpol even has a codename for him. Deadshot."

"We were prepared to give James Holder a chance to right his wrongs, but this Deadshot has no morality, no honor, no code. He doesn't kill for justice, which makes him as dangerous as anyone on our list. In fact, it puts him right at the top." Oliver said as he read through the database with Deadshot's information.

I nodded at Oliver and saw Thea nodding as well. "We're behind you on this teina."

"One hundred percent big brother." Thea affirmed.

I had a thought a few hours later. "If we're gonna do this, we need a cover for coming here teina."

"How about a nightclub?" Thea offered. "If all three of us help run it we'll have excuses for coming here all the time. I can do my high school stuff online and you two can help me, that way I can help run the club without questions being asked about that. Plus it fits with Oliver's lifestyle and the role he has to play."

"That just might work. I gotta get Tommy in on it though." Oliver agreed.

"Oh I don't doubt that he'll agree teina." I said with a smile.

~/~/~/~/~/~?~?~/~/~/~/~/~

"So what do you think?" Oliver asked Tommy as he threw open the doors to the warehouse a little later. "Great spot for a nightclub or what?"

Tommy walked in with a enthusiastic look on his face. "Sweet. Though I got to tell you, man, if you're thinking about calling it Queens, I don't think you're gonna get the clientele that you were hoping for."

Oliver pointed up to a spot ahead of them. "Private office."

"For the private one-on-one meetings, I would imagine." Tommy replied.

"Hopefully the occasional two-on-one meeting." Oliver said with a smile playing his role perfectly. Especially since Diggle insisted on tagging along.

Tommy laughed. "Man, are you sure you want to do this? It's not like you really have any experience in running a...well, running anything." He asked turning to face Oliver. "How about tomorrow night the two of us," he motioned between him and Ollie, "we go and scope out the competition. There's a new club opening downtown, it's called Poison. Max Fuller owns it."

"Max Fuller? I slept with his fiance." Oliver informed Tommy who winced.

I winced and tuned out for the rest of the conversation. "I'll just stay with Thea. We'll meet you two at home!" I said waving as me and Thea made our way to my motorcycle. I handed Thea her helmet and grinned. "Hang on Speedy." I revved the bike and waited for her to get on before racing away back to Merlyn Manor.

We got back home and Thea hopped off the bike with a smile. "So what do ya wanna do?" She asked me as I parked the bike in the garage.

"Well…" I was cut off by my dad peering into the garage.

"Oh good, you two are here. Come in I need to tell you something." Malcolm motioned for the two of us to follow.

Thea and I shrugged at each other and followed Malcolm into his study.

"I've already talked to Tommy about this and I'm going to tell Oliver on his own later. But I wanted to come clean to you two about something. Something that I am ashamed to say in the beginning, was my sole purpose in life."

"Dad, whatever it is, I can see that you're no longer invested in it. The guilt in your voice is proof enough of that. Whatever it is, Thea and I will be here for you right Speedy?" I asked Thea who nodded with a smile on her face.

"Totally Mr. Merlyn. You done so much for all of us already, the least we can do is hear you out completely and decide later." She offered.

Malcolm gave us a grateful smile then took a deep breath. "I want to tell you about a plan. A plan I and others had to make this city better. A plan that turned down a very dark road, once I learned you and Oliver were my children Briar, I knew I could no longer go through with it. I thought I had lost Tommy long ago so I could live with him hating me, but with you two coming back and the truth coming out, he became closer to me again." He took another deep breath. "I want to tell you about the undertaking."

* * *

A/N: So yeah, he's coming clean. Moira will be the big bad behind the undertaking now that Malcolm has backed out. She's going to become really unstable now that her kids have left her. highlander348 has helped me come up with the ideas for the next part of the plot line so another _big_ thank you to highlander348!

Also like I said in the above A/N I will be updating all of my active fics (the ones not under revision) the next time you see an update. I've finally had a breakthrough on my Labyrinth of dreams fic and my Yu-gi-oh fic.

So be sure to let me know if you like this chap and how you like the story so far! I hope I'm answering your questions without spoiling anything (To those who asked questions, either I hope I've already answered them, or if I haven't it would bring spoilers into the equation.) Feel free to ask questions though~

*Maori translations (courtesy of google so if they're wrong please feel free to correct me)

Teina-brother

Tuahine-sister


	7. Lone Gunman Part 2 & Secrets Revealed

A/N: So...yeah it's been a while but I have a reason. I've had multiple death's in the family that have put us through a lot, my mom nearly had gallbladder cancer if they hadn't have been going in to remove it anyway because of a parasite she picked up in Belize, then my sister had a relapse with her Bi-polar disorder...yeah. I don't wanna air my family's issues but this is why I have been absent from the site for a while.

I am sorry for the absence as writing has been an outlet for me for many years so now that it's all done with (hopefully) I can get back to writing a lot.

So here's the last part of Lone Gunman and we really start to see deviations from the episodes because...well the twins are already living with Merlyn at this point so no family interactions with Moira and Walter anymore...

Disclaimer: Wow been two years since I wrote one of these. I still don't own it, I just enjoy screwing with canon and making it (hopefully) better.

* * *

Chapter 7: Lone Gunman part 2 and Secrets Revealed

After Malcolm had finished explaining everything he knew and had done for the Undertaking as he was calling it, Thea and I sat there stunned. "Wow dad that's….that's a lot to take in." I whispered still in shock.

Malcolm sighed. "I understand if you don't wish to tell me your answer right away. Take your time to think it over. I have no wish to harm this city anymore, rather now that Moira has taken the mantle of the head of the Undertaking, my new goal is to make sure her plans fall through."

I looked at Thea, she was shocked but she looked at me and nodded. "We understand. While it's hard to swallow right now…" I sighed and looked back at the man in front of me. Malcolm Merlyn had always been somewhat withdrawn from society. Sure he played his part well, he went to functions, he kept his company going and thriving, but there was always a sense of...emptiness around him, suffocating him in a way. I could see now that since his wife's death, he had become detached, angry and resentful. He had just gone about this in the wrong way, and while logically I knew this and that he was trying to make up for it by backing completely out of it, my heart still had a hard time processing it. "Just give us time to process. I'm still your daughter, Oliver is still your son as is Tommy. This is just...a lot to take in." I said trying to reassure the broken and vulnerable man in front of me.

I saw a small weight lift off of his shoulders. "Thank you Briar, Thea. Take all the time you need, and please don't feel the need to rush any decision. I'll still be your father in any way you need me to be, if that means backing off a little because you can't stand by what I've done I'll understand. I promise." He said with a small smile that didn't reach his eyes.

At that moment the front door opened and we could hear Oliver and Tommy talking. I frowned at the tension I could sense. We all walked out to the front hall and I gasped at the sight they made. "You two go to check out the competition at the club and you come back looking like you got into a bar fight." I said shaking my head in exasperation.

Oliver and Tommy looked at me sheepishly. "It wasn't our fault?" Oliver tried to explain, but I just frowned at him with a disbelieving look in my eyes.

I turned to Thea. "You buying this little sis?"

Thea shook her head with a smirk. "Nope." She said popping the 'p'.

I shook my head with a laugh. "We'll I'm going to leave them to do whatever it is that they were doing. I've gotta go meet up with Sara and Laurel, I promised them I'd stop by today and hang out with them." I suddenly turned to Thea. "I didn't know if you had plans but if you want to…?" I trailed off and let the question hang in the air.

Thea smiled at me and shook her head. "Nah, I'm alright. I've gotta figure out the online school thing anyway and get a head start on that. Maybe next time though."

"You got it Speedy. See you all later!" I said walking out of the house and towards my motorcycle once more, making sure I had at least my swords in the compartments on either side of the bike. I slipped my helmet on and revved the engine as I sped away from the house and towards the apartment that Laurel and her sister shared.

~/~/~/~/~/~?~?~/~/~/~/~/~?~?~/~/~/~/~/~?~?~/~/~/~/~/~

When I got to Sara and Laurel's apartment I knocked and smiled when they let me in. "Hey, so you two had something you needed to show me?" I asked as I set my bag down. I saw the two share a look and my curiosity level spiked. "Okay, I know that look. I invented that look with Ollie, what are you two not telling me?" I asked now facing the two of them.

Laurel stood firm so I turned my gaze to Sara, sure enough she started fidgeting and then about a minute later after fidgeting under my stare she blurted out, "We've been able to track down Slade but we're not sure you are gonna wanna hear it." She finished with a wince.

I blinked and looked away for a moment, a thousand different scenarios flashed through my mind before I closed my eyes, took a deep breath and then looked at them again. "Just tell me. Please?" I added at Laurel's hesitant look.

She pulled a file and showed it to me. "After you and Ollie were pulled off the island, a sweep was done on it, along with all of Fyer's dead men they found this." She said showing me a picture of a person in a black and orange mask like what Billy and Slade wore in ASIS.

"Okay, that could also be Billy Wintergreen, he was on the island too you know." I replied wondering where they were going with this. "What did they mistakenly identify the body or something?"

"Something like that, but that's not all we found." Sara said pulling out another file. "We did a little digging in the underground world and found out that a bounty had been placed on someone named 'Deathstroke'? Does that name ring a bell? It was associated with a known alias for him as 'Slade Wilson'."

I took a deep breath that name bringing back memories of my month with ASIS. "Yeah, Deathstroke was Slade's undercover name. So the bounty hasn't been claimed or revoked that means he's still alive." I said almost in a whisper. I looked at them. "This is good that means he's still alive." I hesitated for a moment before nodding to myself.

A couple of hours later, I checked my watch and sighed. Right about now Oliver was going to the Bratva for information, he had insisted on going alone this time and I had agreed. "Damn, I've gotta go meet up with Thea." I said getting up and grabbing my stuff, we had spent the rest of the time reminiscing about memories of before the island.

"Tell her we said hi and that we'll come visit you guys soon." Sara said as she and Laurel hugged me goodbye. I smiled and then made my way to my motorcycle before heading home for the night all the while thinking about the fact that Slade was alive.

~/~/~/~/~/~?~?~/~/~/~/~/~?~?~/~/~/~/~/~?~?~/~/~/~/~/~

Later that night we had gotten a name for Lawton and were getting ready to go after him. I had told Oliver what Laurel and Sara had told me and I could see the hope in his eyes return after that. We were one step closer to having all our family in one place again. "Alright you ready tiena?"

Oliver looked at me and smirked. "You know it tuahine."

After that we made our way to the hotel Lawton had stayed at the last time he was in Starling City which had been given to us by the Bratva who were also helping Laurel and Sara continue their search for Slade. I looked at Ollie and took my swords out, then nodded at him as he approached the door.

Oliver kicked in the door and knocked an arrow, aiming it at Lawton who was surprised to see us entering his room. Ollie shot an arrow at him which Lawton dodged and it stuck into the back of the chair he was sitting in as he dove behind the bed.

The sniper popped back up with a handgun and started firing at us and both Ollie and I managed to dodge them by backing out of the room before I nodded at Oliver again and he knocked another arrow and fired again while I threw one of my daggers at Lawton. The hitman responded by using that gun attached to his wrist again and forcing us to duck out of the room again. This allowed him to make a break for it out the window, making us lose track of him but now we had his laptop.

I grabbed my dagger and our arrows and we booked it out of there and back to the factory and then back home.

~/~/~/~/~/~?~?~/~/~/~/~/~?~?~/~/~/~/~/~?~?~/~/~/~/~/~

The next morning we went to Merlyn Global to see a tech about the laptop. Oliver thought up a story but I wasn't sure the tech was gonna buy it. Merlyn Global had recently grabbed Queen Consolidated's best tech so that's who we were going to see.

Seeing the pretty blonde I smiled as I saw Oliver approach her. "Ahem. Felicity Smoak?" He asked getting her attention. "Hi. I'm Oliver Merlyn." He introduced himself as, we were going by Malcolm's last name now so it was going to take some time for everyone -including us- to get used to it. "This is my sister Briar."

"Of course. I know who you are, you're Mr. Queen….uh Merlyn. Sorry gotta get used to that." Felicity said starting to babble a little.

"No, Mr. Queen and Merlyn were and are my father." That sentence it seemed sounded strange even to me.

"Right, but he's dead. I mean, he drowned. Mr. Queen that is...But you two didn't w-which means you could come down to the IT department and listen to me babble." The poor girl, she seemed like the kind of person we would both get along with, just needed to work on her confidence levels. She was nervously tapping her pen on her desk as she continued. "Which will end. In three. Two, one."

Oliver smiled in both amusement and sympathy. "I'm having some trouble with my computer and they told me that you were the person to come and see." He said lifting up Lawton's computer for her to see and then setting it down on her desk. "I was at my coffee shop surfing the web and I spilt a latte on it." I sighed to myself resisting the urge to facepalm. _Right Oliver, because a_ Latte _could cause bullet holes._

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"'Cause these look like bullet holes." _Oh I'm definitely gonna like her._ I thought chuckling.

"My coffee shop is in a bad neighborhood." Felicity gave him a look with a head tilt that said she definitely wasn't buying it but wasn't gonna ask. "If there is anything that you can salvage from it...I would really appreciate it.

"Mm-hm." Felicity made a noise of agreement before going to work on it while Oliver waited and I went to go explore a bit.

I was mostly just wandering around and just memorizing the layout of Merlyn Global for future reference when I realized how long I had been gone and raced back to the IT department and found Oliver leaving in a hurry. He didn't need to explain to me for me to know this was urgent.

~/~/~/~/~/~?~?~/~/~/~/~/~?~?~/~/~/~/~/~?~?~/~/~/~/~/~

"The exchange building is surrounded by three towers with eye lines into the building. Lawton could get his kill shot off from virtually anywhere. But I can't cover the area. I can't protect all of Deadshot's targets. The two of us aren't enough for this." Oliver explained as we geared up to go meet Detective Lance. I understood the reasoning, Lance was spearheading the idea that it wasn't us so maybe he would listen to us.

At that moment we got to the parking lot for the police station and Oliver tackled Lance while I sighed. _Though if we hurt him or antagonize him, he may not help us._ I thought dryly.

"Ah, you son of a bitch!"

"Detective, quiet!" Oliver replied keeping Lance on the hood of the car.

"You got a pair on you, pulling this right outside a police station."

"Floyd Lawton's the one targeting the buyers interested in Unidac Industries." I said stepping over to the two of them, my eyes constantly sweeping the area. "Interpol calls him Deadshot because he never misses. You can look this up after we leave."

"Yeah, and stop chasing you two, I suppose?"

"Warren Patel hired Lawton. I can't be sure who they're targeting it might be all the buyers, and we can't protect them in a space that big." Oliver continued.

"We need your help Detective." I finished.

Lance chuckled. "Yeah? Professional help."

"Lawton laces his bullets with curare. Tell your men to wear Kevlar."

"Oh, come on."

I dropped the laptop next to Lance and Oliver rammed an arrow in the hood next to it and we quickly got out of there.

~/~/~/~/~/~?~?~/~/~/~/~/~?~?~/~/~/~/~/~?~?~/~/~/~/~/~

I really didn't want to be at the stock auction but Malcolm was going if only to see who would win and he wanted us there with him. My only solace was that Thea, Tommy and Oliver were forced into this thing as well. _At least now me and Oliver have a reason to be here though. I just really hate how people look at me and Ollie at things like this._ I thought fidgeting with my orange, black and silver dress. I had given Ollie another quelling look when he smirked at the colors again but I was determined to ignore him. Oliver would be going after Lawton if we managed to find him but I would be protecting the others and helping the police if I could, as would Thea.

I saw Oliver go over and talk to Lance a little while later after officers had taken Patel into custody. I nodded to Thea and she began to discreetly check the perimeter as I went in the opposite direction. My eyes continued to move around as I went, and my mind couldn't help going to the sliver of hope we now had that Slade could be found. The only question this had brought up was.

Why hadn't he come to Starling City to find us by now?

I shook this thought out and continued to search, looking out the windows for any sign that Lawton was setting up somewhere. I ran into Diggle. "Dig. Got your eyes open?"

"That's what I'm here for ma'am. That and answering patronizing questions."

"This guy's out of time, if he's gonna do something it's gonna happen before the auction." I said a little impatient.

"Ma'am?"

"I heard the story on the radio." I saw Walter and had the thought hit me that he was going to be a target as well so I stayed on him but out of sight just in case.

Fortunately Lance was there as well and he saw Lawton's laser sight just as I had and he tackled Walter out of harm's way.

Unfortunately this caused a panic as the bullet hit one of the wait staff instead and everyone started scrambling as the police tried to get everyone either out of the building or to cover until they could get them out, and Lawton just kept on shooting. I got to Thea to make sure she was alright as she was standing near Walter and she assured me she was as we made our way to our suits and geared up before going back out and staying in the shadows until we were needed as Oliver and surprisingly Diggle went after Lawton. Though Dig was probably going to try and protect Oliver, still not knowing who we really were. I had a feeling that was going to change after tonight.

I was kind of a little disappointed that me and Thea didn't get to help Oliver but having that many people going after Lawton was just a bad idea. Any of us could get caught in the crossfire and we actually didn't know if Lawton was working alone so this way worked best. Plus for all we knew Lawton could have rigged something to happen in the exchange building itself if he couldn't get his shots off.

And I was right. About Dig that is.

~/~/~/~/~/~?~?~/~/~/~/~/~?~?~/~/~/~/~/~?~?~/~/~/~/~/~

After it was all over Lawton had been taken care of to our knowledge and Dig had been poisoned. The three of us got him to the lair under the factory and quickly got him the antidote he needed.

This of course meant that he saw who we really were when he came to as we all had our hoods off, all agreeing that it was time for him to know to see if he could handle it.

This was the moment of truth for all of us.

* * *

*Maori translations (courtesy of google so if they're wrong please feel free to correct me)

Teina-brother

Tuahine-sister


End file.
